The Web of Spider-Man
The Web of Spider-Man is a 2018 live-action superhero film based off of the comic books of the same name. It stars Grant Gustin as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, a teenager given spider powers after a spider infused with radioactive energy bit him, injecting radioactive venom into his bloodstream. It is the second film of EM's Universe. Plot With Great Power The film starts with Peter talking to his uncle. Peter had just gotten into a fight at school. Uncle Ben tells him that with great power comes great responsibility. It then cuts to the next day. Peter's at school, when Flash Thompson comes up and starts pushing him around. Peter wants to fight back, but remembers his uncle's speech. He tries not to fight, but is fed up and punches Flash right in the face. Flash begins kicking and punching Peter back, proving to be stronger. The teachers come up and break up the fight. At home, Peter is sitting in his bedroom lying in his bed. He has a flashback of back when his parents were around. Back before they disappeared. Aunt May walks in. Aunt May sits down and talks with Peter. Peter tells her that Flash is always pushing him around. Aunt May tells Peter that it's still no excuse to start a fight. Peter tells her how Flash always starts the fights. Aunt May tells Peter he should just ignore Flash from now on. It skips to about a month later. Peter is sitting in his room crying, holding a newspaper with the headline "MAN FROM QUEENS MURDERED". The article has a picture of Uncle Ben in it. Peter throws the newspaper across the room in rage. Peter notices a police sketch of Uncle Ben's killer in the newspaper. Peter grabs the newspaper, studies the sketch, and puts the newspaper back down. Peter sits back down on his bed, and looks up at a poster of a spider. Just then, the title card appears. The Hunter At Oscorp, Adrian Toomes is looking around at various projects, and notices one that stands out... a steroid to revive somebody and heal severe wounds. They inject into dead flowers an the flowers begin to blossom and are healed within the next few minutes. Adrian asks how it works on human beings. The doctors say they have one test subject in mind. A hunter in Africa named Sergei Kravenoff suffering from horrible wounds caused by a lion attack. The doctors tell Adrian that it could be risky, though, and they already warned Kravenoff. Adrian picks up the flowers and smells them. He dips the flowers in a beaker of chemicals. He pulls them out, and they are burnt. He gives the burnt flowers to the scientists, and tells them to test out the serum some more. The flowers crumble to pieces in the scientist's hands. Meanwhile, in Africa, Sergei is still bed-ridden and dying. His fiancee, Calypso Elizi, tells him that the serum is coming after they test it out some more. Kravenoff becomes worried that it won't work, or it won't arrive in time. Calypso tells Sergei not to worry, then gives him a kiss and leaves the room as the doctor enters. Calypso goes to her home, and E-mails Norman Osborn, asking when it'll be ready. Osborn replies almost immediately, telling her that if the injuries are really that bad they'll just skip the last few tests. Calypso takes a minute to decide if it's bad enough to skip a few tests, then finally makes up her mind... Cat Burglar Peter gets home from school. He heads up to his room, and gets to his computer. It's almost Summer time, and Peter needs a Summer job. He looks for a job on the internet, and sees that Connors Labs, a small laboratory ran by Curtis Connors, is looking for interns. Later that night, a masked cat burglar sneaks into Oscorp. She manages to get past security lasers, security cameras, and even 2 guards. She finally makes it to a door. There's a device on the door that she needs to type the code on. She pulls a crumpled up note out of her pocket that has the code on it. She puts the note pack into her pocket. She types in the code, and the door automatically opens. She quietly walks inside, and sees more guards, guarding another door. She sees that they are sleeping on the job, and gentley walks past them. She opens the door, only to see a few security lasers. She carefully covers up each of the small round devices on the wall that the lasers are coming out of with small pieces of metal, blocking the lasers out. She walks over to the set of display cases where several items (including what looks like Shocker's gloves and the Goblin Glider) are. She carefully opens the one that the unfinished health serum is contained. She takes out the serum, but accidentally triggers an alarm. The guards wake up, and Black Cat drops the serum back into the display case. She runs over to the guards and starts fighting them, easily knocking out two and breaking one's arms. She finishes off the last one of the guards and runs up to the window. As other guards run in, she run up to the window and uses the claws on her gloves to cut a large hole through the window. She leaps out the hole, and lands on top of a truck outside. Some guards rush out the building and get in a van. The truck driver, not noticing Black Cat on top of his truck, is confused by the van. One of the guards shoots at the top of the truck, but misses Black Cat. The truck driver, still confused, freaks out and tries to drive away as fast as he can. In all the confusion, Black Cat jumps off of the truck and lands in a school playground. She ducks down behind a piece of playgroun equiptment while the truck driver stops his truck when the van catches up with him. Some guards get out and walk up to the truck to explain what happened to the truck driver. Black Cat sneaks away quietly. Origins Retold Peter and his class go on a field-trip to the Oscorp Tower, where Peter hears somebody say "Richard Parker". Peter sneaks away from the group and into a nearby laboratory to investigate. He ducks down under a table as two scientists enter the room talking about Richard Parker and all the work he did for Oscorp. One of the scientists grabs a folder from off of the table and they leave the room. Peter gets up, and sees several folders on the table. He opens one up, and sees a design for "Web-Shooters" in it. He tucks it into his pocket and walks into another room, where he finds several genetically-altered spiders. He tries to exit the room, but slips and crashes right into one of the glass cages holding the spiders. The spider bites him, and he gets dizzy. He gets back to the group, but passes out. Back at home, Peter wakes up in his room. He gets up, and notices that he seems a little bit more muscular. He also notices he no longer needs his glasses. Peter feels strange, and decides to turn the TV on. However, the remote sticks to his hand. Peter eventually drops the remote, then decides to see what's going on. He puts his hand on the wall, and it stics. He puts his other hand on the wall, and it sticks as well. Eventually, Peter climbs all the way up the wall and onto the ceiling. He hears footsteps and Aunt May's voice, and drops down to the ground. Aunt May walks in and asks if he's okay. Peter says that everything's fine, and Aunt May leaves. Peter decides to use his powers to find his Uncle Ben's killer and avenge him. Peter decides he needs a suit if he's going to pull this off. After rejecting several designs, Peter makes up on his mind on what suit he wants to wear. What Ever Happened to Sergei Kravenoff? Cast *Grant Gustin as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Megan Fox as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Luke Evans as Sergei "the Hunter" Kravenoff *Jason Statham as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *George Clooney as Ben Parker *Helen Mirren as May Parker *Jake Abel as Flash Thompson *Anna Kendrick as Calypso Elizi Category:Unfinished Category:Marvel Live-Action Universe Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:Movies Category:PG-13